1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to needle aspiration biopsy devices and more particularly to such a device having an enclosed surrounding fluid-filled catheter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Utilizing an elongated needle to obtain a sample of body tissue or other material from within the body (be it man or animal) is well known. The simplest such device merely encompasses inserting in the body an endoscopic device, in the form of an elongated hollow tube such as a gastroscope, colonoscope or bronchoscope, utilizing a syringe with an elongated needle thereon, inserting the needle into the body through the endoscope and taking a tissue or a bacterial sample. The shortcomings of such devices are that the needle must be retracted completely out of the endoscope before the sample can be ejected from the needle for examination. If the needle is lengthy, there can be a substantial undesireable delay, or the sample can be lost or contaminated in transit. Further, if multiple samples are to be taken, the needle must be repeatedly inserted into the body through the endoscopic device, which certainly extends the time frame during which samples are taken to the detriment, inconvenience and discomfort of all involved. It is also known to insert through the endoscope a long handled brush, with the brush being used to withdraw the sample. Again this type of device results in delays and potential contamination of the sample.
A biopsy capsule arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,669 where a sample may be withdrawn from the body by means of a fluid flushing action through a tube; however, such a device does not lend itself to the fine needle biopsy techniques of the present invention and also utilizes a valving arrangement which is open during insertion of the device and also prior to sample taking so that whatever sample is obtained is likely to be contaminated.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,470,867 also shows a device for taking a sample; however, the same does not have a protective catheter with a valving device surrounding the needle nor does it disclose a means for flushing the sample back into the needle and syringe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,244 discloses a long tube having a wax plug at its distal end, which tube is inserted into the body and then a sample taking device, in the form of a long handled brush, is inserted into the tube, knocks out the wax plug and then the brush is used to gather a sample which is taken back with the brush through the tube. This does not lend itself to repeated sample taking since the tube, once the plug is knocked out, is now open and contaminated. Further, the brush must be completely withdrawn from the tube to obtain the sample which can result in a substantial undesirable delay and the sample could be lost or contaminated in transit.
A search that was conducted in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office prior to the filing of this disclosure located, in addition to the first two above-mentioned patents, the following patents of interest in the general field of this invention: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,522,108; 4,139,009; and 3,526,219.
None of the above patents are relevant to the instant invention as claimed. No representation is made or intended that the prior art search was complete or that no better art than that listed is available.